Those Times
by Make A Choice
Summary: **The sister story to 'Open'. Who is the other man in Bella's life that fills the needs that Edward neglects? But what is his story, and how did he get to this place in his life?
1. Disclaimer

**Those Times © Make a Choice, 2010

* * *

**

**X**

**First off, let's get things straight.**

**I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**I am only a fan that loves her characters.**

**The only thing I own is this story line, but she holds all rights to **

**the characters in this story that are affiliated with the Twilight Series.**

**This disclaimer applies to the entire story**

**:.:.:.:.:**

On to the prologue…

* * *

Enjoy :)


	2. P R O L O G U E

**Those Times © Make a Choice, 2010

* * *

**

_Written by Make a Choice_

_Edited by**"Currently unedited"

* * *

**_

.*.

P R O L O G U E

.*.

**

* * *

**

She looked so beautiful; an angel well before her time. And when she looked at me I felt seen. Wanted. Needed. I asked myself, will it ever get better than now? Will I ever feel this good again, this needed and seen?

No, I won't.

I opened my eyes and remembered where I was. The cracks in the walls in the once new condo. The closed windows and static clad TV. The living room to my apartment was a complete mess. But then again it's nothing new. Piles of junk stacked everywhere; old pizza boxes, junk mail, papers from work, cans of soda because I can't handle the hard stuff anymore. I chuck to myself, because no one else is there to hear it. Hard stuff. I then sniffed and realized I was past stale.

Oh well. There will be time for that later. My eyes gaze up and i study the photos that are now carved into my memory. Above my TV and over all the walls are my most prized possessions. Pictures of ******Her and Me and She. She and Me. Her and She. Her and me at the park. At the lake. ****** **(I know this is grammically incorrect, but I wrote it this way for a reason.)** All of us together and we are happy. Smiling. It gives me hope for a greater tomorrow. But I know it will most likely never walk through the front door. What would she think if she walked in right now? What would she say? Would she recognize me? Would she remember me? Am I really worth remembering?

No, I'm not.

The only sobering thought that follows is having the knowledge that she will never forget me. She can't. She lives and wakes up to a living, breathing reminder everyday of her life. One day, I can only hope and pray she will give me that same sentence. I forced myself off the couch because I can't sleep in that bed by myself anymore. I changed clothes, put on deodorant and left for work. The restaurant was doing amazingly well, probably because it served as my second home. The customers loved me because i was always there and willing to make their experience spectacular. I flirted back to the tipsy girls who always slipped me their number, but never acted up their advances. I always made gave families 10% for just being a family and finding the time to eat together. I talked to the men who sat at the bar and bitched about their jobs and work and family and home. I always feel the need to look then dead in the eye and to scream at them "At least you have a home and family!" but the words die in my throat. He is a paying customer and he will be back again tomorrow night around 6. I always deliver.

I stop and think back to those times, those glory days when everything felt right and safe. That time when we were one the right path and no one could tell us we would fail because we wouldn't, we shouldn't, we couldn't. But we did. Would she be proud that I finally made my dreams a reality? Would she be happy for me? Would she smile for me? Would she finally want to share it with me?

No, probably not.

And that is what made me question my existence every second of everyday. Can I really handle living like this for the rest of my life?

* * *

**So...if you know who the dude it please leave it out of your review because I want those who are new to the story to find out in "Open" **

**visit my blog **makeachoiceff (dot) blogspot (dot) com **(Link is also on my page)**

**I ALWAYS post sneak peeks and other important doo-dads on there so don't miss out!**

**And please read the note that is currently residing there.**

**Also...REVIEW! I'm a bit nervous about this story so I'd like to hear your thoughts! about my stories or anything!  
**

**Love to all this Holiday season!**

_Make a Choice_**  
**


End file.
